The invention relates to a process for partial oxidation of a hydrocarbon-containing fuel.
In such processes, it is necessary to insure fine atomization of the fuel, with good and rapid contacting or mixing of the fuel and an oxygen-containing gas (the oxygen-containing gas is usually air or pure oxygen, or a mixture thereof). Additionally, to control the temperature in the gasification zone, a moderator gas can be supplied to the zone.
One object of the invention is to provide a process for partial oxidation of a hydrocarbon-containing fuel wherein in situ fine atomization of the fuel is obtained. Another object of the invention is to provide a process for partial oxidation of a hydrocarbon-containing fuel wherein good and rapid mixing or contacting of oxygen and fuel is obtained and pre-ignition or flame-flashback is prevented.